


Home

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Acid Attack, Based on the Acid attack spoilers for 2018, M/M, TW Graphic descriptions of violence/acid attack, roseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: My friend (Kerry <3) inspired me to write a JoeXRoss fic about Ross' upcoming Acid attack storyline, so here it is.There's no smut in this, the warnings are purely for the description of the Acid attack.Enjoy x





	Home

There isn’t much more painful than the experience of your white-hot skin melting away from your body, the only thing worse was the terrified screams piercing through the air that Ross couldn’t quite imagine came from himself. The pain was indescribable, one minute he was bombing it down the Hotten Road in the fancy set of wheels he’d commandeered to spite Joe and then within seconds as he paused at the crossroads his entire life was flipped upside down. He hadn’t caught sight of the attacker, only the knitted black balaclava that camouflaged his or her identity. It had thrown him off guard for a moment, remembering wearing something similar a while back when he and Aaron had staged a break-in at Home Farm, but the White’s were gone now and Joe was here, like Lord of the manor moving his chess pieces across the board which was Emmerdale Village and Ross was just a pawn in his game. 

Joe was on his mind as the attacker confronted him and it was his name on the blokes lips as he drenched Ross in the fiery liquid that engulfed his top half. 

_“This is your final warning, Mr Tate”_

He screamed, _God! He fucking screamed_ and within moments the searing pain had gotten too much and he blacked out, body slumped in over the steering wheel of the car, engine still running and skin still bubbling. 

Lucky. 

That’s what the Doctors had called it. 

Lucky. 

But Ross didn’t feel lucky bandaged up in a hospital bed, doped up on morphine and scarred for life. The police had been around within hours of him waking up, questioning him and prodding for information about a man that Ross couldn’t identify. They’d called it an acid attack, spouted some nonsense chemical name that Ross couldn’t bring himself to remember, said that while it was uncommon in the remote countryside it was becoming more of a regular occurrence in the Northern quarter but Ross didn’t care about that, didn’t care about the finer details and seemingly unimportant conversation. It didn’t matter whether the bloke would be caught, charged for the horrific assault, he didn’t care that the man would probably spend the rest of his life behind bars because it was Ross who was a prisoner now, a prisoner in his own skin. 

He couldn’t bear to look at himself.

The nurses came in to change his dressings every few hours but he’d just close his eyes until they left, he wasn’t ready and he didn’t think he would ever be. 

Pete had been called as soon as they’d established his identity, he still had his next of kin down as little Finn and Pete had the unfortunate task of explaining the confusion to the receptionist while his brother lay unconscious on a private ward in intensive care, hooked up to machines and tightly wrapped in bandages covering the damage. It had felt like years waiting for Ross to come round, only for him to freak out and send Pete on his merry way when he realised what had happened. 

It was a reflex, he panicked. 

Couldn’t bear for anyone to see him like this, so damaged, so broken. 

Pete came back the next day, and the day after that.

Debbie didn’t come. 

\--

It was nearing the end of the evening visiting hours when a light knock came to the door. Pete had been that morning, bringing a couple of glossy magazines and a punnet of grapes because _that’s what you do, innit?_ he was working late up at Moira’s but Ross was glad of the break, didn’t want to lay in a hospital bed with his only remaining brother giving him the default pitiful look you only get when you’re looking seriously pathetic. 

He’d barely made a murmur as the door shut behind his guest, three-piece suit and gravity-defying hair - Joe Tate at his very best standard. He couldn’t bring himself to voice his reluctance, worried his voice would crack if he even tried to utter a half-hearted _get out!_ and so he just watched as Joe sat himself in the wooden chair at his bedside. 

“I’d have brought flowers, but didn’t think they were your thing” Joe spoke softly, in a tone that Ross hadn’t heard before. It was sort of comforting and mind-numbing all at the same time. 

“Come to have a good look have you?” Ross mumbled bitterly, looking away towards the window shamefully though he knew his bandages were concealing the damage. 

“Thought you could use a friend, actually” Joe replied sadly, trying not to stare at the blood seeping through one of the coverings. 

“Not exactly friends are we Joe? You fired me, remember?” 

“Hard to forget the moment I saw you speeding down my driveway in my stolen car” Joe laughed lightly

“Is there much damage?” Ross asked curiously, sneaking a glance at him

“None that matters, except you of course” 

“I don’t matter Joe, not to you anyway” 

“I wish it were that simple” Joe sighed, looking thoughtfully out of the window “Is there anything I can do?” 

“What?” 

“Well, I thought it a bit insensitive to ask if you’re okay so instead.. is there anything I can do?” 

“Reconstruct my face?” Ross laughed bitterly “Go back and talk me out of stealing you car?”

“You know, behind all of the jokes and sarcasm - you’re a braver man than me Ross Barton” 

Ross was silent for a moment, contemplating his words as he watched Joe smile sadly. 

“I’d better leave you in peace.. could I-..” Joe paused “…-would you mind if I came back to visit?” 

“Why are you so bothered Joe?” Ross frowned

“I told you, we’re friends” Joe shrugged, neatening up the pile of magazines on the table “and if you need anything, I mean _anything_ \- I’m a phone call away” 

He turned to leave, hand on the door when Ross stopped him, barely uttering a few words but still bringing an unreadable expression to Joe’s face. 

“He was coming for you” Ross blurted, regretting the words as quickly as they fell from his mouth. 

“What?” Joe turned, creasing his brow as he replayed the words in his mind  
“The bloke that did it.. he thought I was you.. called me Mr. Tate..” Ross swallowed thickly “Good job I was the one to nick your motor, ‘ey?”

 

\--  
\--

Joe came to visit the following evening, and the one after that, and the one after that. It became a regular thing and Pete for one was grateful at the support, thought it came from an unlikely source. Ross and Joe didn’t talk about what it meant, they didn’t talk about a lot actually, not to do with the attack, Ross wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Instead they spoke about neutral subjects, the football highlights, the upcoming business ventures for Home Farm and gossip from the village. 

It was a lot like friends, and a lot like more than friends. 

Ross just couldn’t work out which one was Joe’s intention. 

It was over a week later when the Doctor spoke of plans to remove Ross’ bandages, finally exposing his mutilated skin for all to see. He wasn’t ready, but that didn’t matter, it was time. He had avoided looking down at his scarred chest and shoulder as the nurse changed him but it would be impossible when all of his dressings were taken away. He was scared, fearful for what he’d look like, terrified of the reaction of other people. He wondered what Pete would think, he already looked at him in a pitiful way, like some sort of victim and Ross supposed in a way he was. He’d endured years of Pete looking down on him as the disappointment of the family but his bad-boy persona had become something of an achievement for him. He couldn’t handle the thought of Pete looking at him like a broken man for the rest of his miserable existence. 

He thought of Joe next. Sure, he was worried about the reaction of everyone else back home but somehow Joe mattered more than the rest of them. Joe was the saint who’d been visiting him for the last week, making him feel normal and alive, treating him like he was the most important person in his life. He felt sick at the thought of Joe seeing the damage for the first time, recoiling in horror and turning queasy-green as he assessed the fright that had become Ross’ image. His stomach churned and bottom lip trembled as he pictured the reaction, wondering which of his catalogue of petty crimes had been the one that warranted karma in such a cruel way. 

Joe noticed the thickness in the air almost as soon as he arrived, the way Ross could barely look at him and the way his usual cocky arrogance was replaced with something so melancholy. He sat in his usual chair, greeting Ross in his regular manner and waiting for some kind of acknowledgement that never came. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind or shall I go and ask the nurse?” 

“They wouldn’t tell you anything anyway, you might be big shot back home but you can’t charm your way into my medical records” Ross sulked, fixing his gaze on the opposite wall. 

“But there is something?” Joe pushed, ignoring the borderline insult “Is it to do with your recovery?”

Ross debated with himself whether to tell Joe to do one and never come back, sure it might be easier than telling the truth but at least he could have a shot at moving far away where no one knew him and starting a new life as a recluse with a few cats. Then he glanced up at Joe’s face, etched with concern and genuine interest and he felt his heart begin to thaw until suddenly he was blurting out his innermost thoughts and Joe was listening intently, like Ross was the only person worth something in the world. 

“They want to take my bandages off and I’m fucking terrified” 

“It’s a good thing, means you’re getting better.. one step closer to leaving this place, eh?”   
“I look hideous under all this” Ross motioned with his hand “At least wrapped up like a fucking Mummy I can kid myself that I’m a solid 10 under here” 

“You don’t need to kid yourself about anything Ross, your scars won’t change a thing” 

“Tell that to the monster when you meet him” Ross snorted “that’s if you don’t run down the corridor screaming like a little girl” 

“You know, I had a girlfriend once..” 

“Tell me something I don’t know?”

“I had a girlfriend..” Joe repeated, looking pointedly at Ross as he continued “.. She was a pretty little thing, doe-eyes and a heart-shaped mouth. Like someone you’d see in a magazine, or in a film.” 

“Is this supposed to be helping?” Ross dead-panned “Because apart from possibly giving me a boner, I’m not sure this is having the desired effect” 

“The first time we slept together she was nervous, actually she was fucking terrified. Thought I’d take one look at her without her clothes and run a mile, she had this birthmark - you see. It covered most of her lower half, stretched across her stomach and legs, it was discoloured and textured and admittedly it was rather shocking for a seventeen year old boy to see but she was beautiful, I still think so - and her birthmark didn’t change that, it was just part of her, part of her beauty. She’s married now, got two kids and her husband’s this top director with girls falling at his feet. It doesn’t matter that she thought that part of her was ugly because he loves her, and he can see past the imperfections.”

“At least she could hide it though” Ross shrugged “Yeah that one kind person might be able to look past the ugliness but there are still going to be a ton of other people staring at my half-fucked face, hiding their kids eyes from the zombie down the street and there’s no way I’m going to get a decent paying job looking like this” 

“Your job with me is still safe, once you’re back on your feet you can-..”

“ _You fired me Joe_ , don’t take that back just because you pity me”

“I don’t pity you Ross, when are you going to accept that actually I care about you?” 

“Then you’re more of an idiot than I thought”

“Well I might be an idiot, but it doesn’t change the way I feel about you” 

They were interrupted by the on-duty nurse bringing her trolley through the door, equipped with various replacement dressings and other medical instruments. It was time. 

“I’ve come to remove your dressings Mr Barton, would you like your friend to wait outside?” She asked sweetly, sanitizing her hands. 

Ross argued with himself for a moment, glancing from nurse to Joe and his overly-concerned expression. He was scared, more than scared, in fact he was petrified but the thought of going through the entire process alone was sickening and Pete was on a late shift, he eyed Joe nervously as he waited for his marching orders, finally relenting after a moment silence. 

“Stay” He whispered as Joe’s face softened “Please”

Joe smiled softly, moving his chair out of the way and perching himself on the edge of the bed as the nurse got to work, sensing the fear behind Ross’ eyes and reaching out tenderly to put his hand on top of his comfortingly. 

“Don’t go running down the corridor” Ross laughed quietly, ignoring the nurse and focussing on the curiosity etched on Joe’s face. 

“Can’t leave you alone can I?” Joe bantered back “You’ll end up chatting up the nurse” 

Ross breathed a chuckled, thankful for the lightness in the room rather than the darkness swamping his head. The nurse removed the dressing on his arm first, revealing blistered skin that looked painful to the touch, peeling and gaping at parts, a far cry from the pale upper arm he used to have. Ross kept his eyes on Joe, not ready to witness himself yet, instead focussing on Joe’s expression which remained unchanged as the covers were removed from his shoulder and chest. 

“You’ll need a dressing put back on this one” The nurse commented, signalling at an open sore that Ross couldn’t look at just yet “But the rest seems to be healing as normal” 

Joe nodded in agreement with the nurse, as Ross remained understandably expressionless, waiting for the big moment when the facial dressings were removed. He didn’t have to wait long, within minutes the nurse was peeling back the bandages and the cool air of the hospital wing was brushing against his sensitive skin, he felt sick. 

He remained silent as the nurse packed up her things after placing a small dressing on the open wound on his chest, Joe was also quiet - waiting for their privacy before he revealed any ounce of expression. The door shut quietly behind the nurse and suddenly the room felt cold, Ross opened his mouth to speak, his tone hoarse and nervous as he tried to mask the quiver in his voice. 

“How bad is it?” 

“It’s bad, but you knew that already”

“Okay, how ugly do I look?” 

“You look beautiful as ever, Barton” 

Ross smiled sadly, he didn’t have the energy to argue and somehow the look in Joe’s eye felt sincere and warm, he trusted him and that made him feel safe, if only for a little while. 

“I want to see” Ross spoke steadily “Can you get the mirror from the en suite?” 

“Are you sure?” Joe asked softly “If you’re not ready-..”

“Want to assess the damage before Pete comes tomorrow”

Joe nodded, leaving the room momentarily to collect the mirror from the bathroom, carrying it to his chest until he was sat in front of Ross again. 

“It’s going to be a shock, but it’s really not as bad as you think” Joe said softly “and it’ll heal more, this is still fresh, okay?”

Ross nodded, swallowing nervously as Joe turned the mirror round, finally seeing his reflection for the first time in over a week. He was lucky in the sense that his eye remained unaffected, the burn began just below his cheekbone and covered his jawline and neck area, creeping lower and lower until it stopped in the middle of his upper arm, there was a large patch on the affected side of his chest but most of the damage was to his cheek. It wasn’t pretty, and the more Ross looked at his reflection the more he felt that queasy churning in the pit of his stomach.   
He looked away, prompting Joe to put the mirror back and resume his place on Ross’ bedside, resting his hand on top of Ross’ until he found the words to speak again. 

“Reckon I could pass as a Bond Villain?” Ross spoke dryly, turning back to look at Joe

“You’re not nearly bad enough for that” Joe smiled “Car-jack a few more women and children then ask me again in a few months” 

“Got less chance of them fighting me off once they see this” Ross pointed to his face

“At least you won’t need to wave a gun in their face” Joe shrugged, watching Ross’ amused expression

“Thought you were supposed to be being nice to me?”

“You hate it when I’m nice to you” 

“Still, how long do you reckon I can milk this injury before you get bored of hospital visits?”

“I reckon you’ve got a while to go yet, might even throw in a few home-visits if you’re on your best behaviour” 

“Good to know” Ross smiled, resting his head back against the pillow, feeling a little better than he had done before. 

\--  
\--

It took another few weeks for any real change to happen, Ross was feeling a bit better about his markings but the fear of going back to the village was leaving dread in his mind. By now both Pete and Joe had been taught how to care for Ross’ burns, _just in case_ they’d argued when Ross had said there was really no point. Secretly he was glad that Joe was taking such an interest in his recovery, Pete was his brother so he kind of had to care - it was a family thing. But Joe was something else, he called himself a friend but deep down both he and Ross knew it was much more than that. 

It had started back before the attack, the way Joe would speak to Ross, tell him his innermost feelings and Ross at the time had thought that maybe he just didn’t have many friends to talk to and certainly no family, but the ease in which they’d relax together became noticeable and Ross couldn’t deny he loved the feeling. Some nights after Graham had clocked off for the evening they would both watch films on the flat-screen, Ross’ feet bunched up under him and slightly digging into Joe’s thigh. Joe would be chilled out, mellowed by the whiskey they drank, tight loosened round his neck and top two buttons carelessly opened. 

They’d pass easy comment over the scenes they were watching, warmed by the log fire and lost in easy conversation. Later, when Ross would inevitably fall asleep Joe would fetch the blue blanket from the airing cupboard, tuck him in comfortably and then go to sleep on the opposite end of the sofa. They didn’t really talk about what it meant, It just happened and then by morning Graham would arrive for the days work and make a joke about Ross being an early bird, Joe never corrected the assumption. 

Ross had tried to ignore the longing stares across the room, the way Joe would watch in genuine interest as he’d talk about Finn, he even tried not to pay attention to the way Joe’s gaze would sometimes fall to his mouth, telling himself mentally that he was just being polite, he was just being a mate, this wasn’t what he thought it was.

Whatever that was. 

He wouldn’t openly label himself as bisexual, because what was the point in labels any way? He’d never hidden the fact that he found blokes attractive, it had just rarely come up in conversation and the evidence of previous conquests had led the rest of the village to automatically label him as straight. Finn knew, of course he knew, _that boy had a gaydar like a fucking satellite dish._

Joe Tate was attractive, okay he was more than attractive and _boy did he know it_. 

Ross wasn’t about to boost the local rich kid’s ego, but he also wasn’t going to deny himself some decent eye candy, or at least that’s what he told himself. 

Joe and Pete had both been visiting when the Doctor came in to review Ross, said he’d made acceptable progress in his recovery and she was confident he could go home within the next few days. She’d stressed the need for him to have supervision over the first few weeks, as well as basic care when it came to changing the dressings on the back of his shoulder where he couldn’t reach. She’d well and truly put her foot in it when she noted on his records that his previous hospital stay had resulted in him being discharged to his mothers care, prompting Pete to awkwardly explain why Nurse Barton was _otherwise engaged_. 

“I’ll look after myself” Ross argued when the Doctor left the room, Pete was working double shifts up at the farm and so couldn’t be the one to look after him, he’d suggested asking _Leyla of all people_ which had been met with a firm _No fucking way is your Missus touching me with them nails!_

“Come stay with me for a bit” Joe shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

“What, you bored of being a top business bloke, you want to try your hand at being a nurse maid instead?” Ross raised his eyebrows, waiting for the punchline

“I’m serious!” Joe argued “I’ve got loads of room up at Home Farm, I can help you with your recovery, or I could pay for a private nurse if you’d prefer.. at least that way Pete knows you’re not doing yourself an injury back at the cottage” 

“It’s a sound offer bro” Pete nudged “Stop being proud and just accept help”

“You going to cook for me an’ all, Nurse?” Ross challenged

“I’ve got Domino’s pizza on speed dial” He smirked, winking playfully. 

Joe stayed late after Pete headed back home, sliding into his usual spot on the bed and flicking through a car magazine as Ross dozed in between hits of morphine. 

“You don’t have to do this you know? If it’s for guilt or whatever?” Ross whispered hoarsely, the medication making him sleepy

“I’m not doing it through guilt” Joe sighed softly “Okay, yes - I feel responsible that you were caught in my mess.. but that’s not why I’m doing this” 

“Why are you doing it then?” Ross asked, eyes half-lidded 

“Get some sleep Ross, you’re shattered” Joe smiled, reaching out a hand to brush his fingers over his unblemished cheek. 

Ross smiled softly as the medication took over, falling into slumber with the gentle sensation of Joe’s fingertips caressing his skin. 

\--  
\--  
Settling into Home Farm had been easier than he thought, he was barely a mile away from the village but so secluded that he didn’t have to face the stares and questioning of the locals, not until he was ready anyway. Joe had been _amazing_ , giving him free reign of the house as well as spoiling him rotten, On the first night he’d surprised him with some fancy pasta dish that Ross couldn’t pronounce but it was Michelin star compared to the meals at Hotten General. 

Graham had been a great help too, barely batting an eye at Ross’ recent image adjustment but fetching anything he needed from the cottage and driving him to and from hospital appointments. He hadn’t questioned the relationship between Joe and Graham, knew there was some underlying reason why they were forever in each others debt but that was their business and Ross wasn’t about to bite the hand that feeds. 

It was a Thursday evening a week and a half in, Joe had cooked up steak and chips served with some pretentious craft beer that Ross teased him about but secretly _really liked_. They were sat at the dining table and Ross had joked about needing to wear at least a waistcoat if he was going to continue to be wined and dined in such a way. 

“So, steak for dinner - are you trying to tell me something Joey boy?” Ross laughed, swigging his bottle between mouthfuls

“Yeah, I’ve given up on smoke-signals to get through to you so I thought I’d leave a secret message in the arrangement of the chips” Joe creased his brow, shaking his head at Ross

“You know what they say” Ross pointed out “Steak and Blow job day, innit?” 

Joe snorted in response “Are you propositioning me Ross Barton?” 

“I’m just pointing out straight facts sweetheart” Ross bantered

“I think I’m going to start adjusting your meds” Joe laughed “ _clearly_ someone’s getting too big headed”

“Oh yeah? Because your ego definitely isn’t the elephant in the room” 

“I vaguely remember you calling yourself a _straight ten_ back at the hospital” 

“That’s not being cocky, it’s just being truthful” Ross winked, laughing as Joe shook his head at him. 

They finished their meal a while later, resuming their usual places on the sofa and flicking through Netflix absent-mindedly. 

“So I was thinking..” Joe started

“Did it hurt?” 

Joe shot Ross a look that resulted in a playful dig to the ribs. 

“I was thinking that maybe you’d like to have dinner in the pub tomorrow?” 

Ross froze for a moment, running over every possible worst case scenario he could imagine. Maybe April would be there, she’d be terrified if she saw him.. Brenda and Bob would be gossiping in the corner.. Charity would make a big song and dance about him losing his good looks and then maybe just maybe-…

“We don’t have to” Joe spoke after a while “If you’re not ready, I just thought that maybe it’d be good for you.. I’d be right by your side..” 

Ross pushed all the negativity to the back of his mind and nodded, swallowing thickly. 

“If it’s too much..” 

“We’ll come straight home” Joe assured

Ross clung to the way he said _home_ like Ross was part of the picture now. 

\--  
\--

Graham had chauffeured them into the village just after three o’clock, Ross was apprehensive as he pushed the car door open and looked around Main Street. Not much had changed, Brenda was clearing tables outside the Cafe seemingly unnoticed and Arthur was leading Sandy by arm down to David’s. He took a deep breath as Joe led him into the pub, hand supportively on the small of his back as they crossed the threshold into the busiest place in the village. 

He’d be lying if he said the buzz of the pub didn’t die down slightly with his entrance but at least people had the decency not to stare. He’d dressed in jeans and a grey jumper, hiding most of the damage but the burn was still evident on the side of his face, there was no avoiding that. Chas was behind the bar and Ross found himself grateful that Charity must be in the back room because he didn’t have the energy to listen to her arguing with Joe today and he definitely didn’t want her shrill voice commenting on his appearance. 

“Pint is it lads?” Chas asked kindly, lining glasses up on the bar for the previous customer

With their drinks in hand Joe moved them to the table in the corner, gladly out of view of most of the regulars. The reaction had been better than he thought, he was starting to feel more comfortable as they both ordered Marlon’s signature pie and chips, talking randomly about Joe and _this one time my Aunt made a pie and accidentally baked her diamond ring into the crust_. The comfortable quietness was short lived by Charity’s voice radiating from the back room, Ross rolled his eyes as he anticipated her arrival, groaning at Joe as he heard her make her way around the bar and over to them. 

“Somebody didn’t get to visit you in hospital” Charity sang, balancing Moses on her hip. 

Ross’ face softened as he looked up at his son, he’d missed him like crazy but intensive care wasn’t suitable for a toddler and he was worried about what the reaction would be to his injury. He was pleasantly surprised as Moses reached out for him, allowing himself to be pulled onto his Dad’s lap and gleefully bouncing up and down with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“Hey there little man” Ross gasped, kissing his hairline and wrapping his arms around his wriggling body “I’ve missed you loads” 

It was wishful thinking that Moses wouldn’t notice his new feature, he noticed almost straight away, reaching out his stubby fingers and gasping _“Ouch!”_ before looking up at Ross curiously. 

“It doesn’t hurt much Mo’, Just looks a bit funny doesn’t it?” Ross explained, pulling a funny face as he explained

Moses laughed at the expression, reaching forward to play with Ross’ phone and seemingly disinterested with the markings which Ross was thankful for. He met Joe’s eye across the table, he looked happy, proud of him even as he watched him interact with his son. Ross looked up at Charity who was now behind the bar, watching over them and mimed a silent _thank you_.

The meal went better than Ross had anticipated, he fell into easy conversation with Joe as Moses sat colouring on his lap. Joe even taking it upon himself to play with the toddler, pulling funny faces and putting on silly voices as the child squealed and giggled in response. It was soon time to head home and Ross said his goodbyes to his son, letting him toddle off to the back room with his Mum while he excused himself to the Gents. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands, analysing the redness and disfigurement that crept into view. He almost didn’t notice Aaron come out of the stall until he was washing his hands in the neighbouring sink. 

“It gets easier you know?” Aaron said quietly, nodding towards Ross’ face. 

“Yeah?” Ross asked quietly, most people knew about Aaron’s self-harming though he hadn’t seen the damage himself he knew that he was conscious of it “Starting to consider letting Leyla have a go with her make up”

“Reckon you’d look nice with a bit of lippy” Aaron laughed lightly “Seriously though, no one’s going to care that you have scars, and anyone that does isn’t worth your time, you don’t need to hide them” 

“Look at you, pillar of the community” Ross snorted “You’ll be inviting me to your birthday party next, soft lad” 

“Don’t worry about it, Barton” Aaron teased “Still think you’re a class A prick!” 

“Don’t you forget it” Ross winked, watching him leave the bathroom before taking one last glance in the mirror. Maybe it wasn’t that bad at all. 

He almost made it back to the bar without any unfortunate interruptions but Ross’ life rarely went by without chaos and having a life-threatening injury wasn’t about to change that. He was heading out of the door labelled ‘Gents’ when he bumped into Debbie, quite literally as she came in through the hall way. 

“Ross!” She squeaked in surprise, hitching her bag up onto her shoulder. 

She made no secret of staring at the way the burn framed his face, gulping as her eyes raked over it uncomfortably. 

“It’s rude to stare” Ross snapped bitterly 

“It wasn’t meant to be like this” She blurted, putting her hand on his arm to stop him going back into the bar. 

“What are you on about?” Ross furrowed his brow, looking down at the woman he once loved. 

“You weren’t supposed to be in the car” She admitted, voice cracking in the middle

A look of realisation washed over Ross’ face as he let her words sink in. 

“It was you?” He accused, his voice shaking “You sent that bloke?”

“You knew we wanted revenge on Joe, for what he did.. how he treated me” 

“Revenge Debbie” Ross’ eyes widened “Revenge was me smashing up his car for you, or stealing a couple of grand from his safe.. this.. _this is barbaric!_ ” 

“You weren’t supposed to be in the car” she repeated, like it made all the difference in the world

“But I was Debbie, _I was in the fucking car_ ” Ross fumed “I was at the wheel when your mate drenched me in acid”  
“It was a mistake!” Debbie sobbed “It wasn’t meant to be you”

“Oh, so if it were Joe it would have been okay?” Ross laughed darkly “This stuff ruins peoples lives Debbie, you’ve ruined my fucking life and what? It would have been _okay_ if it were Joe?”

Ross stormed through the bar with Debbie hot on his tail, catching glimpse of Cain at the bar.

“I bet you were in on it an’ all?!” He ranted, striding over to the bar where Cain stood expressionless 

“What’s going on?” Chas asked, looking around at the scene

“This _psychotic bitch_ ordered the acid attack” Ross jabbed his finger in Debbies direction, loud enough for the rest of the pub to hear “But I’m supposed to be okay with that because it was meant for Joe, not me” 

Joe watched the scene carefully, ready to jump to Ross’ defence should he need it. 

“No..” Chas shook her head “No way.. he’s got it wrong.. hasn’t he.. Deb?.. Cain?” 

“It sounds worse than it is” Debbie rushed, trying to get her to see reason

“It can sound however you want” Ross fumed “You haven’t seen what I’ve been through, couldn’t even be bothered to come see your damage up at the hospital” 

“ _I was scared Ross_ ” Debbie argued “I didn’t want to see you like that”

“What? Didn’t want to see the damage you caused?” Ross’ jaw tensed, glaring down at her “Well here you go, have a front row seat and look at what _you_ did to me” 

Ross tore his jumper over his head, revealing the extent of the burns to Debbie and the rest of the pub. Chas gasped as her eyes ran over the injuries, a quiet buzz of whispers brought the pub to life and Debbie stood their, tears in her eyes as she stared. 

“Still think it’s okay?” Ross snapped bitterly

Debbie turned her head, looking defeated as she stared at nothing. 

“Come on, think we should go” Joe whispered, siding up next to Ross and holding his jacket out towards him. 

Ross sighed as he redressed himself, taking the jacket thankfully from his ally and looking back at Debbie sadly “All you do is hurt people” he spoke lowly before letting himself be led out of the door. 

The drive home was silent but thankfully Graham knew well enough when the right and wrong times to speak were, Ross had made his way into the house quietly, leaving Joe to speak to Graham outside. He slipped out of his jacket carefully and laid it over the back of a chair, steadying himself against the fireplace as he looked over the various trinkets on show, willing himself to calm down but feeling too heavy in his heart to do so. 

He barely heard Joe enter the room, not until he was breaking down into sobs and Joe was pulling at his sleeve, wrapping both arms around him protectively as he cried into his shoulder. His entire body shook as he expelled all of his pent up emotions, it had been the first time he’d cried since the accident and _God_ did he need to break the cycle. Joe soothed him easily, running his hand up and down his back and hushing into his ear, his warm breath tickling the tiny fibres of his skin. 

He pulled away gently after a few minutes, still clinging childlike to Joe’s shirt and looking up at him, eyes red-rimmed and wide.   
“Bet you think i’m a right girl” Ross laughed shyly 

“I’ve said it before, you’re a braver man than me Ross Barton” Joe whispered, looking down at him with what Ross could only describe as pure admiration. 

“You know, if it were you..” Ross sighed “..I’d have been there for you.. like you are with me..” 

“I believe it” Joe smiled “probably would have reacted the same way you did, but I’d love it really”

“Yeah?” Ross asked, smiling up at him “I’d tell you I love it too but I don’t wanna inflate your ego”

Joe laughed lightly “I already know you do, we’re the same - you and me” 

“Yeah?” Ross licked his bottom lip “Then you’ll know exactly what I’m thinking right now..” 

Joe’s eyes searched his momentarily before reaching his hand up to cradle his jaw, the curiosity and excitement danced in Ross’ eyes as Joe edged forward, closing the gap between their mouths and brushing their lips together. He kissed Ross softly, his mouth moving lovingly against his own, their noses nudging together slightly before Joe pulled away gently, smiling warmly at the tiny sigh that escaped Ross’ mouth. 

“Wanted to do that for a while” Joe admitted, barely an inch away from his lips

“Took you long enough” Ross teased “Was starting to think you were after Graham” 

They curled up in their usual places on the sofa, supposedly watching Die Hard 2 for the thousandth time but both too focussed on the feel of Ross’ head on Joe’s chest, his arms wrapped protectively around him and his cheek resting lightly against his hair. 

The comfortable silence was more than comfortable, _it was home_ and they’d found that in each others arms after searching for so long. 

_Home._


End file.
